


Of Bets and Hemlines

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Borderline crack, In which Mikleo gets stuffed into That Sweater, M/M, Post Game, Sorry for the lack of smut the smut muse wasn't cooperating, Written for Valentine's Day, implied nsfw, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which Sorey discovers this new holiday called Pawan's Day, and all that it entails, courtesy of one flustered water seraph and 3 Very Helpful Seraphim.





	

Mikleo stared at the outfit laid before him. Took note of the . . . _interesting_ cut of a certain item. Then looked back to Edna, who looked dead serious, and then to Zaveid, who had the biggest most encouraging smile on his face, and then back to the outfit. And came to a single conclusion.

“No.”

“But Mikki-boy, it's _perfect_! It's Sorey's first Pawan's Day after he's been back! He _deserves_ a reward after everything!”

Mikleo propped a hand on his hip, glared at the offending garment again (he secretly wished he were a fire seraph, so he could  _torch_ the accursed thing), gave Zaveid a Look, and said, “No.”

“But it's all the rage right now!” Zaveid exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

“Just stop, you're getting nowhere,” Edna piped up. “Meebo, remember that bet from two hundred years ago?”

Mikleo sighed. Of course he did. He'd made a bet with Edna with the price as “winner can make the loser do anything they want”, and why he thought he'd had a snowball's chance in Lailah's flames to win when those were the stakes was beyond him. Then again, he might have been a little drunk at the time. “Yes.”

“I'm cashing in on that now. Wear. The. Outfit. Meebo.”

Mikleo sighed in defeat. At least the outfit included a nice suit jacket and pants.

* * *

 

“There you go, Sorey,” Lailah said as she fluttered around him, straightening his outfit for the evening. Trussed up in a nice suit, she had neatly combed and styled his hair into a neat ponytail before tying it with a hair tie with large teal feathers attached to it, matching the new ear cuffs Lailah handed him specifically with his outfit. Why teal accessories instead of his usual gold was beyond him, as Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid had been rather secretive the moment he and Mikleo showed up that afternoon at Ladylake Sanctuary as requested. “Now have a good time tonight with Mikleo.”

Sorey gulped, “Exactly what is the occasion again?”

“Once humans and Seraphim started being able to interact again, sweet making competitions became a popular way to celebrate that unity. Sweets had always been a means of expressing affection, so what started off as a yearly competition turned into a romantic holiday. And then somewhere along the way, Pawan gained fame for his blessings, so it became known as Pawan's Day. I hear he gets very busy over in Morgause these days from couples hoping to be blessed with a fruitful union.”

“So . . .”

“Oh look at the time! Gotta run! Have fun tonight!” Lailah cheerfully said as she gracefully stepped to the door and opened it . . . to reveal a nicely dressed up Mikleo.

His silvery-blue hair had been styled for the night – while still in a ponytail, a small braid ran along each side as though they were extensions of his circlet. Instead of his usual outfit, he wore a nice cream colored turtleneck sweater, a nice teal jacket with navy blue leggings and a pair of low-heeled boots – which he noticed made Mikleo's legs look even better than usual. His throat went dry at the sight.  


“Oh perfect! You're here!” Lailah exclaimed, “Now have fun tonight, I've heard the restaurant is supposed to be marvelous!”

And as Mikleo walked in front of him toward the exit, Sorey had to wonder if it was a trick of the light or if there was an extra sway to Mikleo's step that highlighted the curve of a certain part of his anatomy.

* * *

 

The restaurant was, as Lailah said, marvelous, in both atmosphere and food. Now full, they had spent the night walking through the streets, hand in hand as they headed back to the Shaorune Inn, where, according to Zaveid, a room had been reserved for them for the night so they wouldn't have to travel back to Elysia at night. Of course, Zaveid's entirely too big grin at the mention of the inn room should have been cause for alarm . . . 

. . . since, as Sorey was now discovering, a lover's suite had been reserved for them. Of course, they had tried to get their accommodations changed, only to discover the inn was completely booked up for the night. Even if they looked Suspiciously Not Busy for having been “completely booked”.

“. . . I am going to kill him in the morning,” Mikleo commented as he took in the room. Sorey wasn't quite sure he would go _that_ far, although the room was a bit . . . gaudy? Tacky? He wasn't sure which was more appropriate, between the large heart shaped bed covered in what he assumed was either red satin (or was it silk?) sheets, the soft lighting, the rather _interesting_ objects on one nightstand and the various tubes of . . . 

He stopped his line of thought . . . right up until he looked over to Mikleo, who was partway through taking off his jacket. And swore the room suddenly got ten degrees warmer, and realized he might just have a need for at least _one_ of the items in the room.

Mikleo's high ponytail cascaded down past his neck like a waterfall . . . past the collar of the sweater . . . where he saw a pair of cream knit ties dangling between a pair of perfectly sculpted shoulder blades. Sorey's eyes strayed to where Mikleo's jacket had pooled around his waist, supported by the sleeves still hanging onto his arms and the delicate curve of his ass, and realized the sweater (if it could even be called that) was supposed to dip down even _further._ Sorey mentally shook himself out of his reverie, before he looked back up at Mikleo's face, who was currently blushing hard enough to rival the bed sheets.

“I knew I should have-” Mikleo said as he started shrugging his jacket back on.

Sorey walked behind him, pulling him into an embrace. “Don't,” he murmured, “it looks good on you.”

“But-” Any and all complaints were quickly cut off as an arm snaked under the knit cloth, and he trailed his fingers along the smooth skin underneath.

“ _Really_ good,” he continued, grinding his hips to emphasize the point.

Mikleo turned around then, turning his head to the side and giving Sorey a coy side glance. “Really?”

For as long as he lived, Sorey never forgot how Mikleo looked in the soft light of that suite, violet eyes shining with equal parts lust, love, and mischief, how he looked so demure yet tempting at the same time with the blush on his cheeks. He swooped in for a kiss, his hands roaming as their kiss quickly became heated. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither quite willing to give way to grant the other entrance, until Sorey conceded in favor of gently sucking Mikleo's tongue while taking advantage of the low backline of the sweater to cup a firm globe of Mikleo's ass and pull him in closer.

When they finally broke for air, Sorey replied, “Yeah. Really,” before diving back down to plunder the depths of Mikleo's mouth and take advantage of the low backline to slip a hand into his leggings.  


* * *

 

Downstairs, three Seraphim calmly sipped their drinks to as a rhythmic banging (interspersed with cries of “Oh Sorey, yes, harder!”) echoed throughout the empty inn.

“Good call on renting out the whole place.”

“Well, there might have been a good chance they'd get carried away.”

A gasp. “Zaveid you didn't!”

“Of course not. I've just been reading the wind between them.”

A particularly loud cry cut off any response anyone else might have had, and Lailah daintily coughed into her hand before replying, “I'm sure there's some terrible romance movie on television right now, and I do have that bottle of Spirytus that was gifted to the Sanctuary a while back. Who wants a drink?”

“I'm game.”

“I have nothing better to do. And I'm overdue to drink someone under the table anyway. Loser has to do something the winner says,” Edna said, smirking.

Zaveid readily agreed. “You're on.  I'll have you know I hold my liquor better than Mikky-boy”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Lailah picked the restaurant, Edna picked Mikleo's outfit, and Zaveid rented out the entire Shaorune Inn. Spirytus is actually a reference to [Spirytus Rektyfikowany](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rectified_spirit) which is literally the strongest alcoholic beverage on earth at a whopping 95% alcohol by volume. Needless to say, _someone_ is going to have a killer hangover in the morning, lol.
> 
> Also Zaveid? Nobody drinks Lady Edna under the table. Nobody.


End file.
